Nighthawk (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Nighthawk is the main antagonist of season 2 after Ultron and Thanos from the Marvel television series Avengers Assemble and is the leader of Hyperion's team of superheroes the Squadron Supreme. He first appears on under the disguise of Kyle Richmond director of the interstellar operations of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nighthawk secretly gets into the S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to obtain the contingency plans about the Avengers. When Nighthawk takes all of the Avengers down except for Falcon whom he takes hostage and tells him about Hyperion's citadel and it's full capabilities along with other information such as Hyperion's team of corrupt superheroes the "Squadron Supreme" surviving the exploding planet that Hyperion once destroyed and that when Hyperion reawakened the citadel and it sent out a signal to the other Squadron Supreme heading towards earth. While in the citadel Nighthawk activates an incoming laser from the citadel heading towards New York City while broadcasting a message tosurrender the earth to him and the Squadron Supreme and reveals to Falcon by unmasking himself that Kyle Richmond was just an alias to deceive both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers but while Nighthawk with him unnoticed, Falcon frees himself and battles Nighthawk.While Falcon managed to temporarly defeat Nighthwk but in an attempt to stop the laser from reaching New York City, Nighthawk gets up and tells him that there is no way and defeats Falcon with ease and nearly kills him in the process but right in the nick of the time the Avengers show up after getting out of their traps. While Hulk and Thor work to shut down the citadel, the others fought Nighthawk where they managed to defeat him and remand him to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Outside of Nighthawk's cell, Nick Fury mocks the idea of Nighthawk being one step ahead where Nighthawk states that he's always one step ahead. This is proven right when Hyperion arrives and frees Nighthawk in front of Nick Fury. Nighthawk and Hyperion then leave to get their group together. Gallery Nighthawk Avengers Assemble.jpg nighthawk_fighing.jpeg falcon_vs_nighthawk.png|Falcon fighting Nighthawk AA_Nh_1.PNG|As Kyle Richmond Trivia * Nighthawk was voiced by Anthony Ruivivar who also voiced Batman in Beware the Batman * Nighthawk was created to be an imitation of DC comics' Batman * This version of Nighthawk was mostly based on his earth-616 counterpart but with many elements of his earth-712 counterpart * Nighthawk shares many similarities to Owlman (Batman's evil counterpart from DC comics) as they are both evil geniuses, both betrayed their own teams, both exceed in martial arts, both are magnificent bastards and both are equally as evil Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Knights Category:Psychopath Category:Gadgeteers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Master Orator Category:Big Bads Category:Athletic Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Double Agent Category:Recurring villain Category:Bombers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Extremists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Successful Villains Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Dictator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Titular Villains Category:Complete Monster